Media advertising is expensive for those persons desiring to buy or sell real estate, such as a home. There is a need for a description of the property to be bought or sold and various other aspects about an individual property. In the past, it has been possible to make a video film of a real estate location, but most sellers normally cannot afford the expense associated with such. The cost is not necessarily a function of the production of the video tape. Rather, it is the distribution or communication of the tape contents to a large enough audience. The present invention is of a library in which video tapes are arranged, cataloged and adapted to be viewed by persons interested in purchasing a property. This reduces the overall cost of communicating the content of the films to the public.